18. Kapitel: Die Eichung der Zauberstäbe
Band 4/Kapitelübersichten 18. Kapitel: Die Eichung der Zauberstäbe (im Original: The Weighing of the Wands) Von allen, mit denen Harry in Hogwarts persönlich viel zu tun hat, glauben ihm nur Hermine und Hagrid, dass er sich nicht selbst für die Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier beworben hat. Sie sind ebenso besorgt wie er, dass irgendjemand offenbar das Turnier benutzen will, um ihm evtl. Schaden zuzufügen. Mit allen anderen hat Harry es schwer: * sein Freund Ron ist neidisch darauf, dass Harry schon wieder im Mittelpunkt des Interesses steht, und zieht sich von ihm zurück; * die Gryffindors betrachten Harry weiterhin als ihren Helden; * die Hufflepuffs sind sauer darüber, dass er ihrem hauseigenen Champion Cedric die Show stehlen will; * die Ravenclaws finden Harry ruhmsüchtig und halten zu Cedric; * Draco und die anderen Slytherins nutzen die Gelegenheit, um mit Anti-Harry-Ansteckern Stimmung gegen Harry zu machen. Bei einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Draco und Harry in den Schulgängen wird Hermine von einem eigentlich für Harry bestimmten Densaugeo-Fluch getroffen, der ihre Vorderzähne unaufhörlich wachsen lässt und eine Behandlung im Krankenflügel erfordert. Snape will im Zaubertränkeunterricht seine schon seit einiger Zeit angekündigte Drohung wahrmachen: Er will einen Schüler, natürlich Harry, vergiften und austesten, ob sein in der Stunde gebrautes Gegengift taugt oder nicht. Harry wird durch eine Peinlichkeit gerettet: Colin Creevey holt ihn zu einem Presse-Fototermin aller Champions aus dem Unterricht. Der angebliche Fototermin (Colin kann sich nichts anderes vorstellen) ist eigentlich der Termin für die Eichung der Zauberstäbe aller Champions, bei dem auch die Presse anwesend ist. Ehe die Veranstaltung beginnt, interviewt Rita Kimmkorn Harry für einen Artikel im Tagespropheten. Dabei benutzt sie eine giftgrüne Flotte Schreibefeder, an der sie nur kurz zu nuckeln braucht und die dann alles genauso verdreht und ausgeschmückt niederschreibt, wie Rita es sich ausdenkt. Schon während des Interviews merkt Harry, dass die Feder etwas ganz anderes festhält, als er tatsächlich sagt. Die Eichung nimmt Mr Ollivander im Beisein der Champions und der Schiedsrichter vor. Er überprüft die Zauberstäbe, analysiert ihre Bestandteile und gibt sie dann mit je einem unterschiedlichen Testzauber an die Champions zurück. Ohne es auszusprechen, erinnern Ollivander und Harry sich daran, dass Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstäbe je eine der Schwanzfedern desselben Phönix enthalten. Gleich nach seiner Wahl als vierter Champion hat Harry an Sirius geschrieben, dass irgendjemand ihn gegen seinen eigenen Willen zur Turnierteilnahme gezwungen hat. Sirius antwortet sehr besorgt und vereinbart mit Harry einen Termin für ein persönliches Kamingespräch, indem sie offener und ungestörter miteinander reden könnten. Am Rand erwähnt: Gregorowitsch Übersetzungskritik In der deutschen Übersetzung nehmen Harry und Hermine am Mittagessen teil, sie gehen anschließend zum Zaubertrankuntericht. Nach der Eichung der Zauberstäbe geht Harry wieder zum Mittagessen. Richtig müsste es (wie im Original: Dinner) Abendessen heißen. 18. Kapitel im Film Im Film beginnt das Kapitel 18 direkt mit dem Fototermin im Pokalzimmer. Die sehr aufdringliche Rita Kimmkorn stellt sich vor und fragt die Champions, ob einer von ihnen bereit zu einem Interview sei. Weil keiner sich freiwillig meldet, schnappt sie sich Harry und zerrt ihn in eine Besenkammer. Mithilfe der flotten Schreibefeder führt sie das Interview. *Die Anfeindungen gegen Harry werden nicht gezeigt. *Hermines Entstellung durch den Densaugeo Fluch sind gestrichen *Das Verfahren der Eichung der Zauberstäbe, durch Ollivander, findet nicht statt. Nächste Einstellung: Harry ist in der Eulerei und bekommt einen Brief von Sirius, in dem er ihn auffordert, sich mit ihm um 01:00 Uhr nachts am Samstag im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen. en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 4AS Kategorie: Übersetzungskritik